Imbringen Islands
The Imbringen Islands are a series of islands located off the eastern coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. Between the larger continents of Northrend and Kalimdor. Each island has its own nation and in many cases, their own unique culture and form of government. Colonized sometime after the collapse of the Arathorian Empire, over the years many different races have come to call the Imbringen Islands home. They have remained mostly isolated from the world, keeping to themselves, although events of the Second and Third War have permanently changed many of the islands and their relations with each other. Following the events of the Cataclysm, many of the island nations have opened trade with the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor in order to remain prosperous. The Nations of Imbringen The islands of Imbringen are split into five unique nations and two island civilizations. Luxerois Main Page: Luxerois Federation The Luxerois Federation is arguably the most powerful nation within the Imbringen Islands. Ruled by the People's Council, it is a nation of art, culture and religion, with many chapels and cathedrals shining within the capital of Bioncourt as beacons to direct the gaze of their gods. Nobility and order are cherished above all, and dishonorable trades like thieving, slavery and assassination are frowned upon or outlawed entirely. Trade is welcome, although the naval trade routes to and from the island are heavily protected due to raids from the Icelands and Kemesh. Dalen Main Page: Kingdom of Dalen The Kingdom of Dalen is the home of the bulk of the Dwarven and Gnome population of the Imbringen islands. Ruled by a council formed by the most powerful Dalen warriors and tinkers, no decision is made in Dalen without unanimous consent. It is an industrial nation that relies on the wealth of its many mines, with precious metals, jewels and stones being traded with almost every other Imbringen nation. They are close allies with the Luxerois Federation and its vassal nation Lustral while having a tense but workable relationship with the nations of Inferex and Kemesh. The armies of Dalen are considered to be the most stalwart of all the nations, as they stand against constant attacks from the Icelands to the north and the Darklands to the west. Lustral Main Page: Kingdom of Lustral The Kingdom of Lustral was one born from conflict. It is the home of the bulk of the Elven population of Imbringen and ruled by High-Duke Castrel IV, a human and descendant of the original High-Duke Castrel, who was placed in command of the nation by Emperor Persivell when the Luxerois Federation forcefully annexed the land from the now defunct nation of Khem. Despite the fact that a human rules over the mostly elvish population, there is no racial tension as the elves are greatly respected by the Luxerois Federation and allowed to freely practice their own culture without human interference. Sadly not all is peaceful within the Kingdom of Lustral, as they are locked in a war of attrition with the nation of Kemesh to the south, a war which has waged since the fall of Khem and has shown no sign of slowing. Kemesh Main Page: Kingdom of Kemesh The Kingdom of Kemesh is all that remains of the once powerful Kingdom of Khem, which was obliterated when a volcano swallowed up the capital entirely, leaving nothing but ruins and death in the southern end of the island. Spewing ash and blocking out the sun for many years, the lands of Khem quickly became arid and desolate, yet despite this the survivors of the destruction have refused to give up their land. Such stubbornness has resulted in anarchy ruling the populace, with the nation in a constant state of revolutionary anarchy and a constant war with the Kingdom of Lustral and the Luxerois Federation and has strained relations with the Kingdom of Dalen although Kemesh does have one ally on the islands, that being the Kingdom of Inferex to the west. Inferex Main Page: Kingdom of Inferex The Kingdom of Inferex was once one of the most powerful nations on the Imbringen islands, but it suffered greatly during the events of the Third War when it was besieged by the forces of the Undead Scourge and the Burning Legion. While they lost a third of their territory to the invaders, they survived the war with the aid of their allies who managed to blunt the demonic and undead incursions, although they were not able to push them off the island entirely. Since then corruption has seeped into the Kingdom of Inferex. Now ruled by a bureaucracy of corrupt noble families, it is a place where demonology and necromancy are practiced openly and churches and cathedrals, once dedicated to gods of purity and justice, have been defiled and turned into monuments to demonic and undead lords. This defilement, as well as an increase in the popularity of the slave trade, has caused old alliances in the Imbringen Islands to shatter, while new ones have formed to take their place. While not at war with the Luxerois Federation or its vassal state of Lustral, the relationship between the nations is extremely tense, not made any easier with the alliance between Inferex and Kemesh. The Icelands Main Page: Iceland Tribes The Icelands are a desolate region and were not inhabited until the events of the Second War. During the war, an army of Orcs and Trolls attempted to invade the island of Dalen, but were defeated and cast out by the Dalen army and the navy of the Luxerois Federation. With their ships scattered and their morale broken, many of the Orcs and Trolls ended up shipwrecked in the Icelands where both the Kingdom of Dalen and the Luxerois Federation believed that they would perish from lack of provisions, the inhospitable terrain and the violent weather conditions. The Orcs and Trolls however were far more resilient than either nation gave them credit for and they survived, attracting other survivors to the island. In the years that followed, three clans have risen up, but never united, with each clan at war with the other two, determined to unite them through domination. Something that has yet to be achieved, although raiding parties are sent out to harry the trade routes of their old enemies. The Darklands Main Page: Darkland Invaders The Darklands were once known as the nation of Imbringen, the island from which all Imbringen nations originally descended and the first point of settlement for the area. It was a vibrant kingdom, filled with life and color. However, during the Third War, demonic and undead invaders who had just finished purging the Kingdom of Lordaeron turned their eyes toward the island nation between them and the continent of Kalimdor. They invaded Imbringen and even with the assistance of the other nations armies, they were unable to hold the line against the invaders. The nation of Imbringen was completely destroyed, the survivors scattered or killed and the land tainted by fel and necrotic energies. Since then the area has been known as the Darklands and is a breeding ground for all things dark and malevolent. What few villages remain in the region are either converts to the cause of evil, or they are harried constantly to the point of collapse. Religion in Imbringen Main Article: Imbringen ReligionCategory:Islands Category:Places Category:Imbringen Islands Category:Imbringen Island Locations